


We all float on

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Frostiron Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time takes it's toll on us all. - or Loki and Tony are reunited after years apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all float on

The grave yard was void of people. Not many were alive still who remember the people who were buried in this particular cemetery. Save for one man, his long gray locks pulled back in a severe queue, head bowed against the wind that whipped around the few trees and the headstones that protruded from the earth like dull gray, black and white teeth. He didn’t shiver in the cold, despite only wearing a thin black coat that whipped around his legs in the wind. He leaned heavily on a cane that was guild in gold and fit his hand perfectly. He was taller than the average man, even stooped as he was, his back bent with age, belying a hard life that was lived to the fullest. His face was creased with laugh lines around his piercing green eyes and around thin red chapped lips which were turned up in a smile.  
A long fingered hand was resting on the tomb stone before him, trembling fingers gently caressing the smooth top of the granite as if it were the skin of a well-known lover. Which he supposed it was; the stone and the bones – or what was left of the bones- of the man who lay beneath the stone. His green gaze was fond as he traced the letters etched in the stone with a finger.  
A spasm of pain laced through him and he gripped his cane a little tighter, a grimace crossing his face. They had become more frequent and he supposed he knew what was coming, seeing as he had delayed the inevitable for as long as he could. He had made his peace with his brother, having called him to Earth from his throne in Asgard for one last visit. The king had looked the same as he had a hundred years ago, but then he was living on Asgard, he still embraced the longevity of their people. The green eyed man had made his choice when he had taken the mortal as his lover, he had given up that long life, but honestly it had been one hundred years without his other half and he felt it was high time to see him again.  
Another spasm went through him and he lowered himself to the ground before the headstone, the knees of his dark suit trousers instantly soaking through from the damp of the past rain soil. He sighed out in relief as the pain left for the moment and he set his cane down so it lay before him, between the stone and himself. Leaning forward he let his head rest on the cool granite, forehead covering the words etched there, breath fogging the still slightly glossy surface.  
“Grandpa?” a soft voice called through the wind, and the man sat up again, head snapping in the direction of the voice. He was technically her great- great- great grandfather, but who was counting?  
“Here.” He called in reply, his voice gravely and rough from a life of over use, his accent just a pronounced as it had ever been. He watched as the young girl picked her way towards him. She looked so much like her great- great grandmother, his darling daughter who he had buried not so long ago. She had the same bright brown eyes, the same dark hair and sass that had been so endearing about his girl.  
“Grandpa, you’ll catch your death of cold, c’mon, let’s get back home.” She said with a gentle smile, as she moved to help him stand. She shivered against the cold, and pulled her heavy coat around her tighter, jamming her hat further down over her ears.  
“A few more minutes, darling, just a few more.” He said, giving her a sad smile, before turning away from her, dismissing her completely, focusing instead on the tombstone before him.  
He ignored the sound of her footsteps retreating as pain washed through him again, this time more intense than ever before, and he doubled over, hand firm on the stone, palm flat against the smoothness. His green eyes were clenched tight and a single tear fell from involuntary pain. A silent pain induced sob left his lips and he hunched his shoulders against the wind that whipped around him. His whole body tightened against the agony of his body finally shutting down. It had gotten so cold suddenly and he shivered violently, and he rested his head next to his hand, feeling the etched words dig into his skin. The world around him went silent and he went limp against the cold stone.  
A warm hand on his shoulder jerked his head up. Only it wasn’t his head, his head still rest against the stone. Green eyes stared down at the him leaning against the stone and he stood in shock. And felt even more shock when his movements were done with a grace and agility he had not had in a very long time. He looked down at himself and was still even more shocked to see he was dressed in his old Asgardian armor. He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times and twisted at the waist, amazed at his new found agility.  
His movements took pause when he noticed the old man sitting before him. He was bent double, head resting just below the words in the stone, and there was no movement from him, nothing to show signs of life and green eyes widened when he realised the kneeling man was him.  
“Work it out yet, reindeer games?” a snarky voice commented from behind him.  
A small smile lifted his lips and he sighed. “A hundred years and that’s how you greet me?” he asked, turning to look at the man whose voice he would recognize anywhere despite not having heard it in person for over a hundred years.  
The other man stepped up to him, a hand gripping his upper arm firmly, face tilted up to look him in the eye, compensating for their height difference, a look of concentration on his face. Green eyes watched him without saying anything. “I didn’t want it to be overly romantic.” He quipped, the slight tremble in his voice giving his true feeling away.  
The small smile turned into a full fledge grin. “Because we both know that’s not in your nature, is it, Stark?”  
Callused hands cupped a finely boned face, thumbs caressing sharp cheek bones gently, “Yours either, Lokes, yours either.” Tony Stark whispered before pulling his long missed lover down so their lips crashed together.  
Both men moaned into the kiss, and long fingers wound through short brown hair, and their bodies still fit like they had been born for each other. The kiss was rushed and full of passion and just a hint of panicked relief. Both of them had been waiting for this for a hundred years; a hundred years of unanswered passions and now here they were back in each other’s arms. It was messy clash of lips, teeth and tongues, and there was nothing about it that either of them would change.  
Loki was the first to pull back, hearing a cry of alarm from behind him, thinking someone had seen them. Instead it was his great- great- great granddaughter. She had found his body and was calling an ambulance, while cradling his body in her lap.  
Tony turned his face away. “You don’t want to see what happens next, trust me.” he said, his voice holding a note of ‘I did and I wish I hadn’t’. Loki swallowed hard, and was almost afraid to ask the question that was dancing around his head.  
“What now?” Tony smirked at him, running his hand through Loki’s long black locks, as if he couldn’t get enough of touching the other man. “This isn’t it, Lokes, I promise, there is something else, and I was shocked as hell to find it wasn’t Hell. But it wasn’t heaven either. Well,” he rested his hand at the nape of Loki’s neck, bringing the taller man down to rest their foreheads together, “In risking in being overly romantic again, my heaven’s always been with you, so now I have you it might just be heaven.”  
Loki felt tears sting in his eyes and he pulled Tony in for a slow kiss, their tongues dancing together in a slow dance, lips moving in unison, hands drifting over each other’s bodies. He poured as much love and pain and longing as he could into his kiss and received the same from Tony. When they finally broke away, Loki rested his head against Tony’s and sighed.  
“In the risk of being overly romantic,” he started, smirking at the snort of laughter from Tony at his mimicry of Tony’s own earlier words, “Living without you was my hell, so whatever is next will be heaven to me, as long as I have you.”  
Tony blinked away tears of happiness, and kissed the side of Loki’s temple, before wrapping him in his arms, closing his eyes letting the warm light that had been creeping up on them since Loki had passed wash over them. Together, wrapped in each other’s arms, the two lovers, reunited after a hundred years, faded into the light ready to face the next adventure.


End file.
